


[伯爵咕達]不夜島驚魂

by acloud0114



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloud0114/pseuds/acloud0114
Summary: * 愛德蒙‧唐泰斯x 藤丸立香* 私設，有路人毛手情節* 藤丸君兔女郎衣裝有
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka





	[伯爵咕達]不夜島驚魂

* * *  
這是一座不夜島，整座島除了飯店與度假區，就全都是賭場，根據規則必須先從四周的小賭館任選一種您喜歡的賭法入手，然後累積一定籌碼之後，才會得到進入中央賭城的邀請卡，而唯有這樣才有機會見識到什麼都可以拿來的無法之地。

「藤丸，該工作啦。」  
「欸，知道了。」

作為潛入者的藤丸立香，好不容易達成了進入中央賭城的任務，結果一個不小心，竟輸光了身上的籌碼，正在想又要重新湊籌碼的時候，突然賭場的經理叫住了他，在他想著自己是不是要曝光，正在思考能否成功擊退能否成功擊退這麼多保安與工作人員的時候。

『不好意思，我想請問，您有沒有興趣在這裡工作，清償剩下積欠的籌碼？』  
『……當然，您有權利拒絕。』

藤丸立香當然，第一時間並沒有接受，詳細詢問了工作內容之後，才勉為其難的同意。做足了一個不得不答應的戲碼，以免被看出端倪，這份工作簡單來說就是成為賭場的工作人員，做為部分VIP客人的陪玩或是現場的服務人員。經理主要是看上了藤丸立香少見的東方血統的輪廓，從沒想過自己居然能以臉得到工作，在確認自己曾經學過柔道之後，很快的契約就簽好了。

「今天的客人們有點特殊，藤丸你自己小心點。」  
「啊？」

前輩這樣提點的時候，藤丸立香還沒有意識到其中的意味，直到包下十五樓的客人們出現之後，藤丸立香在那之後才明白了前輩的意思。

「這是新人嗎？」  
「是的，是新進的員工。」  
「長的不錯，過來我看看……叫藤丸，名字呢？」  
「我是藤丸立香。」  
「日本人？給我一杯酒。」  
「是的。」

只見一臉肥油橫溢的臉上露出了滿意的微笑，他用手指讓端著托盤的藤丸立香轉了個圈，然後伸手揉捏了那結實而柔韌的臀部，正當藤丸立香壓抑了自己可能會瞬間一個飛踢過去的衝動，抓穩了自己的托盤，然而這個好色的客人並沒有停止他的動作，反而是很滿意手下的觸感，他忍不住更加明目張膽的揉捏。

「客人，那個……不好意思。」  
「尼可拉斯先生，不好意思他還是新人，只是個侍酒。」  
「去，把我的箱子搬過來。」

只見這名為尼可拉斯的人，搬來了一推車的皮箱。然後指了指一個小的皮箱，然後讓人打開另一個顯然是裝滿著現金的箱子，他伸手指了指藤丸立香。

「如果你願意，穿上這個皮箱裡的衣服。這個，我就當今天小費了。」

藤丸立香並不是貪財的人，認真說，做為一個男人，他雖然被抓了屁股有點寒毛直豎，卻也沒有更多的感覺，自己的性向估計第一時間就被認了出來，他現在唯一在意的事，反倒是希望不要惹出什麼麻煩。只見他看了一眼經理，明白了穿上衣服顯然是最好的選擇。

「我明白了，尼可拉斯先生。」

* * *  
藤丸立香想也不用想，這肯定不是什麼正經的衣服，帶著皮箱回了更衣室，裡頭是一件顯然自己也能穿的兔女郎衣裝，他忍不住嘆了口氣，還是一件一件的把衣服給穿上了，絲襪、束腰、胸貼，兔耳朵髮飾跟一雙黑色的增高版高跟鞋。

「哇，有點難走啊。」

再次回到工作的場合，跟最開始不同，現在已經擠滿了人，看到藤丸立香回來，立刻有人上前將他護著過來，而同時，藤丸立香感覺到了一股灼熱的視線，就像是要把自己給焚燒殆盡般的強烈，讓他舉步維艱。

「不錯，真是不錯……過來過來。」  
「尼可拉斯先生，請您還是專心遊戲吧，感覺您快輸了。」  
「嘿，我知道，」尼可拉斯還在想著如何把已經有了警覺性的藤丸立香叫近，突然看到了門口處出現了一名貴客，「啊，是唐泰斯先生，好久不見。」

門口一身法式簡易西服的男人，有著一雙金紅的雙眼，尼可拉斯顯然看到這樣的貴客暫時忘記了自己原來的念頭，先招呼起了他的貴客。只見藤丸立香，順著退到了一邊，顯然是有些不自在的用手中的托盤擋了擋自己十分裸露的衣著。

「……這個小男孩是尼可拉斯先生這裡的服務生？」愛德蒙‧唐泰斯眼神望向了正被女顧客調戲的藤丸立香。「長得很可愛。」  
「欸？先生真是好眼光，但這孩子今天收了我不少小費，我是想跟他多親近親近的。」尼可拉斯搓了搓手，「聽說您的牌技出神入化，不知道……」  
「你想跟我來一局嗎？」

沒想到就這麼成為了牌桌上的賭注，藤丸立香認真說真是不懂這些人到底腦子裡裝著什麼，但四周的人顯然是見怪不怪的狀態，那自己似乎也不太適合表達什麼，看著發牌員向自己眨眨眼，藤丸立香上去將手裡的酒分別放上了兩人的手邊。

「請，我一張。」  
「跟。」

一時間四周的台都沒人了，全都集中到了這一桌來觀戰，愛德蒙‧唐泰斯不怎麼說話，甚至也不太理會對手的挑釁，只是單純的比著數字，或是用那漂亮到過分的手指敲敲桌子催促進度，而最多的則是下注的聲音。大量籌碼在桌上發出了清脆的聲響，雖然藤丸立香已經在這潛伏了一段時間，但這樣金額的籌碼也是第一次見，大概這輩子第一次感覺自己在某些人眼裡也算是很受歡迎的類型了。

「……認輸吧。」

只見愛德蒙‧唐泰斯翻開底牌的瞬間，全場一陣騷動，而同時尼可拉斯也同時一身冷汗的將手牌棄了，正式的輸光了檯面上所有的籌碼，做為主人他顯然是有些惱羞成怒的，結清了帳款之後就離開了這中央賭城。在那之後，今晚贏了最大籌碼的愛德蒙‧唐泰斯更是扔下驚人之語。

「我今日所賺的籌碼，全都移轉給藤丸立香。」

就這麼一口氣，將那相當數量的巨額就這樣的轉讓出去。嚇矇了當時還正準備照時間去把兔女郎裝給換下來的藤丸立香，在他想起了自己的潛入任務時，那人已經走出了大廳門口，他只好放下手裡的托盤連忙追著人出去了。

* * *  
「先生、先生……」藤丸立香頭疼的看著眼前那個人，那個與自己保持著距離沒怎麼回頭的愛德蒙‧唐泰斯，他急忙出口喊道，「愛德蒙！」  
「嗯哼，不是還想裝不認識嗎？」  
「唉，你在這裡有包廂吧，我們進去說吧？好嗎？」

終於追上了眼前的男人，藤丸立香看著對方那金紅色的瞳，那雙眼的神情──顯然這次要把人好好哄有些難了。藤丸立香立刻乖乖的抱住了對方的手臂，以免對方再走的那樣快，快得讓自己追不上，而停下腳步的男人，顯然被這景象安撫了些許，表情不再那麼冰冷。

「走吧。」

* * *  
愛德蒙．唐泰斯剛回到組織就發現了以往總是會在的某個人卻沒有在角落等著自己，愛德蒙．唐泰斯終於忍不住探聽了小男孩的消息，而後知道了他跑去了不夜島進行任務，這個任務顯而易見的有兩種交付任務的方式，而藤丸立香在沒有其他選擇的情況下，自然會選擇了最為耗費時間的方式。  
然而說不上幸運或是不幸，做為有著在西方很是吃香的東方血統的臉，藤丸立香並不如自己所想的隱匿，島內的經營者很快的就想把這個小男孩收為己用。

「嗯？」

當愛德蒙．唐泰斯來到不夜島時，就這麼正巧的撞上了小男孩穿的如此勾引他人的衣飾，真是令人難以安心的小傢伙。愛德蒙‧唐泰斯向來不是個可以忍受自己不想忍受事物的人，特別是這件事跟藤丸立香有關。

『……認輸吧。』

其實愛德蒙‧唐泰斯早就可以贏，只是在等待對方輸得夠多，他不耐煩地敲敲的桌面，最後對方終於認輸，對於捉弄自家的小男孩的逞罰就到此，至於膽敢對藤丸立香毛手毛腳的部分，他會自己在之後慢慢的教會這個愚蠢的傢伙。但首先，對於穿著十分暴露而勾引人沒有自覺的藤丸立香，愛德蒙‧唐泰斯得讓這個孩子有那麼一點警覺心才行。

「啊──」

藤丸立香的雙手被綁住，坐在愛德蒙的腿上被迫的望著一面鏡子，正確的來說，是鏡子中的自己。穿著兔女郎的衣服與一點點被扯破的絲襪，還有被玩弄裸露出來卻被輕輕綁起來的性器，愛德蒙‧唐泰斯的手指指輕輕的撫摸著自己的胸前，胸肌被男人揉的有些變形，為了各種格鬥的前提下所鍛鍊出來的胸肌，本來一直沒有什麼特別的感覺，但此刻，在男人的手中那本來無感的地方，現在只是指甲輕輕一搔，藤丸立香都全身發抖。

「愛、愛德蒙──唔、」  
「安靜。我的立香。」

藤丸立香的求饒被壓制住，他只覺得愛德蒙的視線好熱，就像是要灼傷人般的炙熱，而自己就像是酒或是油的混合物，一點就著⋯⋯愛德蒙只脫下了一只手套，光這隻手在自己的身上游移，就已經讓藤丸立香頭暈目眩，整個感官都被引了出來，敏感到了有點疼痛的地步，而眼前鏡子裡的藤丸立香卻看不出一絲疼痛，反而滿臉充滿了飢渴的情慾，嘴邊的唾液滴落下來，像是個想要被人好好疼愛的兔子，意識到了自己的模樣是如此的騷氣⋯⋯藤丸立香羞恥的不自覺往後縮了一下，卻退無可退。

「看，穿成這個樣子。」  
「別、啊⋯⋯」  
「現在才羞恥，不覺得有點晚了嗎？我可愛的共犯者。」

藤丸立香看著鏡子裡反射出愛德蒙現下正在做事的模樣，他正在慢條斯理的咬下另一隻手的手套，然後從轉開用來擴張後穴的潤滑膏，那從後頭探入的手指並不粗魯，反而溫柔的非常折磨人，在穴口處輕輕的按揉，然後無視把自己攪緊的邀請，硬是退到了入口附近的肌肉輕輕愛撫著，藤丸立香並沒有被粗魯的對待，但是整個裸露出來的身體卻都泛起艷紅。

「立香，你知道嗎？雖然前列腺可以讓人高潮，但真正會讓人很有意識的是最外圈的這層肌肉，你能感覺到我的手指對嗎？」  
「嗯──啊、」  
「一點都不痛，但是會希望我往裡面一點，對不對，你的身體都在顫抖了。」  
「愛、愛德蒙……」  
「我幫你把前面解開。」  
「等、等一下──！」

當愛德蒙將那綁在性器根部的領帶取下的瞬間，藤丸立香立刻無法克制自己的射到了眼前的鏡子上，但有點可怕的是，他雖然前面射了，但被輕輕摸索的後面卻不由自主的發癢，他沒有被欺負也沒有被折磨的喜好，但是卻禁不住希望對方可以用力一些。

「以後，會懂得好好保護自己了嗎？」  
「會……」藤丸立香感覺到那手指往深滑了一點，聲音都顫抖了起來。  
「這種裸露的衣服，只准在我面前穿。」  
「好。嗚──」

只見愛德蒙滿意的將手指抽出之後，併攏了之後往深處一頂，只見藤丸立香整個身軀顫抖著，舒出了一聲甜膩的氣息，藤丸立香攤在了艾德蒙的懷裡，頭上的兔子耳隨著他身體的動作而抖動著，一瞬間就像是真的連在他身上般楚楚可憐，愛德蒙深呼吸了一次，這才感覺自己也是全身燥熱，他環抱著立香站起來，然後把他壓在了鏡子上，俐落地解開褲子，將自己勃起的性器抵在那柔軟到難以置信的後庭，接著毫不猶豫的一頂而入。藤丸立香的驚喘聲裡滲入了那被完全滿足的愉悅，快感一瞬間把他淹沒，被逼至極限的眼角低落了些許的生理性眼淚。

「痛嗎？」

藤丸立香搖了搖頭。

「那就好，我們繼續吧。」

接著在藤丸立香還沒有反應過來，他就被拖入了那一份由身後之人所帶來的快感，明明只是抽出插入這樣單純的原始律動，卻不斷的將他完全吞噬，愛德蒙輕輕的湊過去與他接吻，那溫柔的吻讓藤丸立香的不自覺的湊過去，索取更多這份溫柔。而察覺了這份渴求的愛德蒙，也瞇起了那雙金眸，延長了這比起下面緩慢而溫存的吻。

「唔、啊──」

在藤丸立香高潮後的攪緊下，愛德蒙也釋放了第一次，但兩個人都還只喘了一陣，藤丸立香還沒從高潮的餘韻中回過神，又被體內再次勃發的性器驚醒，但下一刻他已經被愛德蒙的吻奪去了呼吸，翹著臀部被緩緩的退出後，深深插入，那種力度讓他再次眼神迷離，本來就已經泛紅的身軀再次泛起了熱氣。

「──繼續。」

在第三次結束的瞬間，藤丸立香終於被做暈了過去。

* * *  
等他再醒過來他已經在溫暖的浴缸裡泡著，愛德蒙在他的身後護著他，讓他不至於滑進水裡。熱度適中的泡澡水中灑滿了玫瑰花瓣，顯然是出於身後男人的美學。

「醒了？」  
「肌肉都有些痠──」  
「等等會再幫你稍微按摩腰部。」  
「好。」  
「你的任務，我已經幫你完成了。」  
「……嗯。」

藤丸立香只感覺臉頰上被輕輕落下了數個吻，柔情而不帶性慾的，令人心裡暖暖的，算了，不是自己獨力完成好像也沒什麼好不開心的。

END


End file.
